1. Field
Embodiments relate to a shelf mounted in a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator refers to an apparatus to preserve food freshly at a low temperature by supplying cold air to a storage chamber wherein the food is stored. Such a refrigerator includes a freezing chamber, an inner temperature of which is kept below freezing, and a refrigerating chamber, an inner temperature of which is kept slightly above freezing.
In the storage chamber, one or more shelves are provided to place food or other items thereon and thereby utilize the space of the storage chamber more efficiently.
Recently, a shelf made of a transparent tempered glass has been introduced, which is capable of supporting heavy items while enabling users to conveniently check positions of the stored items.
Various items may be placed on the shelf. Especially, these items often contain liquid. Therefore, when the user accidentally spills such items containing liquids, the liquid flows to below the shelf, thereby contaminating the storage chamber.